I'm Ugly?
by Redballonns9096
Summary: Apa aku akan terlihat menjijikan kalau botak?/Summery macam apa ini - -/ YUNJAE/YAOI/Oneshoot/Drabble


**I'm Ugly?**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance**

**Cats: YUNJAE as always**

**YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**ini ff saya bikin dalam waktu satu jam, jadi kalo agak aneh dan maksa banget ya mohon dimaafkan lah yah. FF ini terinspirasi dari Fanartnya Yjchunniest yang tentang selca Jaejoong make piyama hijau dan rambutnya yang dikuncir itu.. aigo pria 30 tahun ini terlihat sangat imut. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clik~

Clik~

Clik~

Terdengar bunyi suara jepretan dari sebuah kamera Smartphone, dilihatnya hasil jepretan dirinya itu dan menatap kagum dirinya sendiri yang tampak imut. Narcims!

Jaejoong lelaki yang sedari tadi asik berselfie ria itu kini menatap cermin sambil memegang rambutnya yang sekarang tengah dikuncir satu. Sebentar lagi rambutnya akan dipotong, tidak rela memang tapi sudah kewajibannya ia harus memangkas rambutnya.

Ya! Sebentar lagi dirinya akan mengikuti wajib militer! Otomatis dia harus memangkas rambutnya. Mungkin besok ia akan memangkas rambutnya, makanya malam ini dirinya mau mengabadikan moment saat rambutnya masih panjang (setidaknya rambutnya bisa dikuncir)

Clik~

Clik~

Lagi dirinya mengambil gambar berbagai macam pose, aigo seperti tak terkendali. Lalu dirinya memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak selfie nya itu untuk diupload kea kun instagramnya, pasti para fansnya bilang kalu dirinya sangat imut, Aigo Jaejoong-ah kau narsis sekali! Tetapi tiba-tiba saja bibirnya mempout lucu dan wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Pasti aku akan terlihat menggelikan jika rambutku jadi botak!" gumamnya sedih. Bagaimana nanti dengan tanggapan fansnya, teman-temannya dan… kekasihnya? Ahh Jaejoong tidak mau terlalu pusing memikirkan hal itu, tapi mengapa selalu terbanyang-bayang diotaknya? Membuat frustasi saja!

Sedang asiknya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang kini tengah memeluk pinggang rampinnya. Jaejoong tau siapa itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja beruang itu. Ya Jung Yunho! Kekasihnya.

"Yunnie~ kau membuatku terkejut!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun sayang! Apa yang kau lamunkan eoh?" Tanya Yunho, dengan posisi yang masih tetap memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya dibahu Jaejoong sesekali ia sempatkan mencium pelan leher Jaejoong yang putih itu.

"Yun~" panggil Jaejoong pelan, setengha mendesah karna Yunho yang masih setia menciumi lehernya. Yunho merespon dengan menatap wajah Jaejoong didepan cermin. Dilihatnya lelaki cantik pujaan hatinya menundukkan wajahnya dan tampak gusar.

"Sayang~ ada apa eoh?" Tanya Yunho lagi dan kali ini tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Jaejoong. Malah lelaki cantik itu kini melepaskan pelukan Yunho dipinggangnya dan meninggalkan Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yunho pun mengikuti Jaejoong keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Jaejoong tengah duduk dipinggiran ranjang, kedua tangannya meremat piyama hijaunya dengan gelisah. Aigo bukankah mereka pasangan yang imut? Mereka tengah memakai piyama couple! Jaejoong warna hijau dan Yunho berwarna Pink.

Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong lalu duduk dipinggiran ranjang mengikuti Jaejoong. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Yunho lembut. "BooJaejoongie~ tatap mataku! Aku sedang bicara padamu." Sahut Yunho lagi sambil membawa dagu Jaejoong untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Yunnie~ apa… Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku dalam keadaan apapun?" Tanya Jaejoong, Yunho terkekeh pelan. Pertanyaan Jaejoong seperti seorang pendeta yang sedang mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan!

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa!" sahut Jaejoong marah.

"Jangan marah Boo.. kau itu lucu sekali! Tentu saja aku akan mencintaimu selamanya!" ucap Yunho mantap.

"Jaeongmal? Walau aku jadi botak?" Tanya Jaejoong mata bulatnya mengerjap imut. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aku akan segera memangkas rambutku menjadi botak! Entah mungkin besok, jika rambutku sudah botak apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku? Aku pasti akan terlihat menggelikan! Aku takut kau meninggalkanku!" Jaejoong sedikit terisak mengatakan hal itu. Aigo dia seperti seorang gadis yang takut kehilangan cinta pertamanya.

Setelah Jaejoong berkata itupun Yunho menatapnya sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu lembut. "Uri BooJae manis sekali eoh!" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Dengar aku!" ucap Yunho tegas sambil memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong, memaksa menatap wajah kecilnya.

"Meskipun kau berubah botak, atau kau tidak memiliki rambut sekalipun! Aku akan tetap mencintaimu! Karna aku mencintai dirimu, bukan rambutmu! Kau mengerti?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata berair lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti.

"Lagipula, akupun juga akan menjalani wajib militer tahun ini. Aku akan menyusulmu memangkas rambutku sampai botak! Jadi.. apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Jaejoong menghapus airmata nya dengan kdua tangannya dengan gesture yang imut.

"Ne~ Kau benar Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong riang sambil memeluk leher Yunho erat. Dengan gemas Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Pabo!" sahut Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

"Yang penting kau mencintaiku!" sahut Jaejoong sambil terkekeh riang.

Aigo bagaimana bisa Yunho bepaling dari lelaki cantik satu ini? Jaejoong terlalu berharga untuk ia lepas! Selamanya Yunho akan tetap mencintai Jaejoong sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Entah mengapa cerita ini selalu mengelilingi otak saya, jadi dari pada menghantui setiap malam tenang saya yaudah saya kerjakan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang greget gitu (?) namanya juga baru belajar #apaan

Yaudah saya mah semoga kalian terhibur aja...

Selamat malam~

**Jakarta, 20/04/2015 21:26 PM **


End file.
